1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connectors for community antenna television (CATV) applications and more particularly, to an aluminum tube coaxial cable connector, which facilitates quick installation, avoids relative rotation between component parts to affect installation, and ensures signal transmission reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress and innovation of communication technology, many signal transmission materials have been continuously created to improve signal transmission stability and reliability. From early flat cables, to round cables and the modern aluminum tube coaxial cables and fiber optic cables for telephone, video, community antenna television (CATV), satellite television and internet applications, signal transmission capacity, speed and reliability have been significantly improved. FIG. 9 illustrates an aluminum tube coaxial cable connector A for connection to one end of an aluminum tube coaxial cable B for community antenna television (CATV) applications. As illustrated, this design of aluminum tube coaxial cable connector A comprises a casing A1 defining therein an axial hole A10 and an inner thread A11 in the axial hole A10, an inner tube A2 inserted into the axial hole A10 of the casing A1, a packing ring A3 mounted around the inner tube A2 inside the axial hole A10 of the casing A1, a collar A4 mounted inside the axial hole A10 of the casing A1 and forcible by the casing A1 to compress the packing ring A3, a tubular screw member A6 having an outer thread A61 threaded into the inner thread A11 of the casing A1, an insulative stopper A62 mounted in the front end of the tubular screw member A6, an insulative insert A5 mounted in the rear end of the tubular screw member A6, a conducting core A63 inserted through the insulative stopper A62 and having a rear end thereof terminating in a clamping tube A64 that is inserted into the center hole A51 of the insulative insert A5, and a spring plate A66 mounted in an outside annular groove A65 around the periphery of the tubular screw member A6. When inserting an aluminum tube coaxial cable B into the rear opening A12 of the casing A1, the inner tube A2 may be forced to vibrate, causing disengagement of the spring plate A66 from the inner thread A11 of the casing A1. If the spring plate A66 is disengaged from the inner thread A11 of the casing A1, the inner tube A2 may be forced out of the casing A1 accidentally. In actual application, this design of aluminum tube coaxial cable connector A has drawbacks as follows:                1. When inserting the aluminum tube coaxial cable B into the rear opening A12 of the casing A1 and the inside of the inner tube A2, the spring plate A66 may be unable to stop the inner tube A2 in place, and the inner tube A2, the packing ring A3 and the collar A4 may be forced out of the casing A1 accidentally, obstructing the installation.        2. When rotating the casing A1 relative to the tubular screw member A6 to fasten tight the connection between the aluminum tube coaxial cable connector A and the aluminum tube coaxial cable B, the inner tube A2 may be rotated relative to the aluminum tube coaxial cable B, damaging the electrical properties of the aluminum tube coaxial cable B.        
Therefore, it is desirable to provide aluminum tube coaxial cable connector, which prevents falling of component parts or damaging the electrical properties of the inserted aluminum tube coaxial cable during installation.